A New Beginning
by TheSkandranon
Summary: A story about how Byakuya and Hisana met.
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night in the 78th district of the Rukongai, called the Inuzuri, the lone figure of a woman walked while hunched over with her arms holding a bundle against herself. She was arguing within herself, almost chidingly for even thinking this as a possibility, but also arguing she really should, since she's all out of options. Sorrowfully she looked at the bundle in her arms, looking at the tiny form of life in the rags. Tears fell down her cheeks and stung the small cuts on her face as she held the little girl close and she realized she has to do this. For her sister's good as well as her own. Maybe someone else would find her and be able to provide for her better than she could.

As she continued to walk she looked from side to side making sure she didn't see anyone she knew and looked for a good spot. Finding an area that wasn't damp she brushed the dirt from a spot in the street and looked at the little girl and kissed her forehead one last time.

"Goodbye Rukia, and good luck. May you find much happiness in your life." With that last sentiment to her sister, Hisana set her down then stood up and ran away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Only a little earlier in the seireitei, a man in a shinigami shihakusho with long ebony black hair just received his lieutenant badge for Squad 6. He was still a young man for a shinigami, but well qualified. So no one was surprised at the choice to advance him to lieutenant, especially when the current captain is his grandfather.<p>

"You have advanced so far Byakuya. You are truly worthy of becoming lieutenant and replacing me as head of the noble Kuchiki family," the grandfather, and captain of the young man, named Genrei said.

"Thank you Taichou," he said as he bowed. When at the barracks and in shinigami uniform, Byakuya was required to address his grandfather formally. Genrei dismissed him then and began to walk to the Kuchiki mansion.

Byakuya had kept his emotions from showing while he was promoted and in his grandfather's presence because Genrei believed one should be in control at all times and would have looked down upon him for any rash actions of happiness. But while he was alone and walking home he couldn't keep a grin off his face. Even though he was still young, he had been promoted to be a lieutenant, and his grandfather is proud of him. For him, his grandfather's approval mattered even more than the Captain Commander's. He began to wonder just how powerful he was. He wanted to test himself somehow without letting his grandfather know since he knew that he wouldn't approve of his actions. He then got the idea that maybe he should time himself with his shunpo. He was very good at it and since he knew the time that Yoruichi had for going to the furthest district of the south Rukongai districts and back, he decided that that will be his route. And he decided that he will do it now while his grandfather was busy with paper work.

He quickly traveled to the place where he and Yoruichi would start at for their races and began the count as he took off.

* * *

><p>As she continued down the road she forced herself to stop crying because she knew that she couldn't afford to lose too much of her body's liquid with the fever she had. She wrapped her arms around her to warm herself feeling very cold, even though her body was producing too much heat that she could not feel; she tries to find a safe place to sleep for the night. She found the doorway of an out of the way shop and decided to sleep there. She found a somewhat comfortable position with her back against the door post and was about to fall asleep when a rough hand gripped her shoulder.<p>

"Hey, what's a small girl like you doing here?" the drunken man leered at her as she turned and gaped at him horrified. He tried to bring her closer to him but since he was drunk he didn't have a firm grip on her and she was able to get away from him and run.

She ran for a block or so and stopped running. She panted heavily, and tried to catch her breath. She then looked around her and noticed that she was in an area that, judging from the lack of footprints, no one has been to in a long time. She decided that this is probably the best place for the night and entered into a building that had no doors, nor shutters for the windows, and holes in the roof. She curled up against the far wall intending to just doze lightly so she could be alert in case someone does happen to approach, but in her exhausted state, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki decided he was making good time as he continued to shunpo down the districts. As he reached the 70th district he started to feel a little tired but totally disregarded it and forced himself to go faster. At first he totally disregards the rain that started but somewhere in the 78th district of Inuzuri, the mud created by it caused him to slip and start to fall. He caught himself before he did because he didn't want to get his shinigami shihakusho dirty, especially with one of the lowest district's mud. Who knows what was in it. He looked around at the dirty and dilapidated buildings and noticed a pale bit inside an otherwise pitch black building. He wondered what it was so he went inside and found a female soul huddled trying to keep warm, and failing miserable since the holes in the roof made it so the rain was lightly dripping on her. He came closer feeling some kind of pull that he did not understand from her. Wanting to know what was, he went on; he then lightly pulled her shoulder towards him and gasped lightly as he saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her beauty was marred only a little by the scratches on her face and the fact that she was rather flushed, as if by a fever. He gently rested the back of his hand to her face and she did indeed have a fever.<p>

The next thing he knew he had picked her up gently from the floor and in her exhausted state, she didn't even stir. Then he slowly and carefully walked away. To take her to the Kuchiki mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

She slept long into the next day since there was nothing to wake her prematurely. And as she woke up she was so comfortable she didn't want to move, but then she stiffened, and slowly opened her eyes. This place was too warm and comfortable, not to mention clean, for it to be where she went to sleep last night. As she looked around, she noticed that the room was bright with the sunlight that was coming through the thin shoji paper walls, but is otherwise bare except for the shiki futon she's laying on, and the zaisu chair next to it. But despite the bareness of the room, everything is very expensive and high quality. Meaning she wasn't in the Inuzuri district, but in the seireitei. She didn't belong here, how did she get here anyways? If she's caught here, who knows what they may do to her.

Despite being weak from her illness, she got out of the bed and started walking to the door so she could leave before she's caught, when it suddenly opened and a young man was standing there. She gasped and took a step backward and ended up falling to the ground she's so terrified. Not only has she been caught in the seireitei, but by a shinigami, he's wearing the black shihakusho that all the shinigami wore with his zanpakuto at his side. He looked down at her with his slate gray eyes and his ebony hair falling down beside his face and she just stared back at him, too terrified to do anything else, and in that terror she didn't see at first that he was holding something in his hands.

* * *

><p>From the look of it when he opened the door she was trying to leave. Her surroundings probably scared her when she woke up and his appearance probably more so, since he had just got off of duty and was still in his uniform. Not wanting to scare her even more he didn't move from the doorway for a while. Even though the chicken broth he was carrying would probably get cold.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" When she didn't respond to that he continued. "I found you last night in the Inuzuri district and brought you back here because you were very sick and needed help" She still didn't respond and he sighed lightly and stepped inside, but as he did so she gasped again and scooted back away from him some more. When he saw that he stopped, feeling very sorry that she was still scared of him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I brought you here so you're not going to be getting in trouble for being in the seireitei." From her expression it seemed that one sentence at least made it to her, she looked a little more surprised than scared now.

He smiled a little reassuringly at her and slowly started walking toward her.

* * *

><p>He brought her here? Even with knowing that he could get into a lot of trouble for it? Why did he do that? When he started walking towards her again she didn't move, but was still scared. He placed a bowl of chicken broth next to her.<p>

"Here, I know you're not feeling well so this should be good for you" He then smiled his small smile again, and she stared at the bowl for a while then looked back at him.

* * *

><p>He could tell that this was a little much for her so he decided to give her some space and stood up and slowly backed out of the room with a reassuring smile on his face then closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p>After he left she looked at the bowl and decided that she really should drink it, he was right. She needed the fluids and nutrients that were in it. She cupped the bowl in her hands and marveled at how clear and yellow the broth was, things just didn't come like this in the Inuzuri district. She tipped it to her lips and sipped some; she's astonished at the taste. She's never had anything like it before. Not only did it taste wonderful, but it just warmed her, from the inside out. She's never had an experience like that with the food she's received before. However, she didn't have the capacity to drink all of it. Her stomach wasn't that big right now<p>

She thought to herself, "Rukia would love this." With that thought she gasped. She remembered how she had just deserted her own sister for herself, and now look at her. She was in a shinigami's house where she would be in a lot of trouble if she was seen. A single tear ran down her face as she thought of her sister.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, he returned to the room with a pale pink yukata with red roses embroidered into it that had belonged to his mother. It might be a bit large for her petite frame, but it'll do better than the rags she's wearing. He knocked on the bamboo part of the sliding separating the room so that she knew he's coming in then slid it open. When he came in he saw her kneeling beside the bed on the tatomi mats thinking. He looked at the bowl and noticed a good portion of it was gone. He smiled slightly even though it wasn't all the way gone. The amount may have been a little much for someone not used to it. Besides, he sensed she didn't have the amount of raitsu for her to actually get hungry, but with her being sick, food was good for her.<p>

He held the yukata out to her. "Here, this should be better than what you are wearing."

She looked at it with a slightly horrified expression on her face. "I can't wear something like that." The first words she spoke in his presence. Not only is she beautiful, but her voice was light and very pleasant and it made him smile slightly despite her words.

"While you are in a house of nobility, you must at least look the part. After all, it is against regulations for you to be here. And we can also wash the things you have on now."

Her expression turned to astonishment and then whispered slightly, "Nobility?"

He then realized he didn't introduce himself. "Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention my name. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, next in line to be the head of the Kuchiki family. And what is your name?"

* * *

><p>She just stared at him in shock. She never would have guessed that someone from one of the 4 noble families in the seireitei would have picked up someone from the 48th district, let alone that someone be her. From hearing snatches of conversations of others the nobles were, arrogant, self-centered, and cared for nothing but themselves. Why would someone like him take her to his home?<p>

"Your name?" He asked again. She had forgotten that he had asked for her name and she blushed a little.

"Hisana. Just Hisana."

He then smiled warmly at her. "Pleasure to meet you Hisana." He then held the yukata out to her again and she looked at it again.

She knew he is right, if someone were to come in and see her dressed like this she'd probably whipped and sent back to where she came from, getting him in trouble as well as her. And she didn't want to do that. So she slowly reached out and gently took them, accidently brushing against his hand as she does so.

* * *

><p>He smiled slightly at her touch.<p>

"Well, it is late, and I have duties to attend to tomorrow morning. So I will leave you for the night." He stood up. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go anywhere out of the grounds here without me. So please stay here. You are welcome to wonder around the mansion, or the grounds outside. But please don't leave until you are well again."

She looked at him carefully for a while, then lowered her head and said, "Alright."

He then smiled and said warmly, "Goodnight Lady Hisana."

He bowed slightly to her, and then walked out of the room and to his room down the hallway. When he reached his room he changed to his sleepwear and climbed into his own shiki futon and lied there thinking what a beautiful name Hisana was to go with a beautiful woman, and really rather appropriate. He fell asleep thinking of her.

* * *

><p>After he left she looked at the yukata again and wondered at the intricacy of it and fingered the stitching of the roses and smiled. "This really is beautiful; I wonder where he got it." Not wanting to put it on now right before she went to sleep she set it to the side of the bed and started to cough. She tried to keep it down so he won't worry about her.<p>

She then realized how truly ill she is. How when taking care of her sister made her neglect herself and sent her down this road and probably wouldn't have survived after a few more days in the Inuzuri district. She smiled as a wave of gratitude washed over her for being seen by Byakuya-sama, then a sickening feeling in her stomach as she remembered that she had just left her sister in the street. "I don't deserve to call her my sister anymore."

She then curled up on the shiki futon as tears slowly and silently fell down her cheeks as she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up at his usual time the next morning so he would be able to go on duty. He changed into his uniform, but before he left he wrote a short note on a small piece of paper. When he finished he quietly got up and went to the kitchen and got another bowl of broth for her, the soul named Hisana that he had taken from the Inuzuri district two nights before. He tried not to make a sound so as to not disturb her as he entered the room she was sleeping in. He noticed that she was still dressed in her dirty clothes, but even more surprising, she had tear streaks down her cheeks. He wondered what could sadden her so and couldn't resist lightly touching her cheek as if to wipe away the tears already shed hours before and ease her pain.

* * *

><p>When she shifted slightly under his touch he gently pulled away so he did not wake her. He then set the note on top his mother's yukata and the bowl beside it then stood up. He looked at her tenderly for another few minutes, then quietly walked out the room and closed the door without a sound.<p>

When she woke up, light was shining in and a bird trilled its beautiful music before flying away. She was a little startled at first, but then remembered what happened the day before. She lied there for a little while to take it all in. A shinigami, a noble shinigami no less, had seen her and taken her to his home in the seireitei. She's never had a home before. She rather envied him for that. He had said she could stay here till she got well again. As if she needed a reminder about her being sick she started coughing again.

She sat up as she coughed and when she finished she notices the bowl and the note on the beautiful yukata. She picked up the note and began to read it.

_Hisana, I'm sorry to have to leave you alone, but my duties require me to be gone. Here is some more broth for you and I hope you may feel inclined to wear the yukata provided for you. Down the hall and to the right is a room for you to bathe and clean yourself. Just leave your current clothes there and I will arrange for them to be cleaned for you. Feel free to walk around the gardens as you wish, they really are quite beautiful this time of year._

_Your Servant_

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

She stared at the last part astounded. Her servant? How could she consider a noble her servant?

Not sure on how to think of that last statement she slowly sipped at the broth. It was a beef broth this time and she enjoyed the subtleties of the taste and how it played across her tongue then down to her stomach. When she finished, she carefully picked up the yukata and followed the directions to the bathing room.

Over the years she had acquired several cuts and bruises around her body, but mostly on her bare feet, hands, arms and face. Since she was more of the timid nature, she stayed in the shadows and kept out of the way of others who seemed to thrive in the kind of environment that was the Inuzuri district. Those were the kinds that were more angry and violent than her. They would not hesitate to take any kind of anger out on her since she wouldn't retaliate. So she had tried to keep out of everyone's way and just wandered from area to area never staying long with her sister. Even so, there was no way to avoid the dust and litter that was everywhere. So along with those cuts, they were also caked in dust and mud. And living in the shadows, when she didn't have a dark nature, wearied her soul, which caused her to become sick.

After a long warm bath she left her tattered clothes on a bench in there and proceeded to dress herself in the pink yukata.

Afterwards she decided she would like to see the gardens, as he suggested. She then went out and found a doorway that lead outside to begin to explore.

When she opened the door she is awestruck. The grace and beauty of the trees in all their emerald glory of late spring left her breathless. To the front of her was a group of three stones that were so perfectly placed, they really looked like they naturally fell there. Careful to step on the stepping stones that were set in the chidori pattern with an occasional large stone, she took the first steps to into another world; a world of balance, of natural environments represented in the various placements of gravel, and sand.

As she walked deeper into the garden she finds a koi pond. Several large kois swum in lazy, seemingly endless random formations. A small stream leads into it from around a corner. Curious to see the beginning she followed the path leading in that direction. She found another small pond, this one devoid of fish, but with a stone lantern at the head of it, that was surrounded by white flowers on knee high stalks. She stared at those flowers for a long while, somehow drawn to them. She left the pathway and knelt beside them. She reached out and softly touches the gently curving petals. She didn't know enough about plants, having not been around many that were living, to know what the name of the beautiful flowers.

After looking at the delicately elegant flowers for a while, she returned to the path, knowing she shouldn't be off it, and continued to explore the other world that was within the grounds of the Kuchiki estate.

Eventually she found herself in front of a couple of cherry trees that were in full bloom of sakura blossoms. Another single pond sat under it with fallen flushed flowers floating in the still water. Also a few feet from it was a decorative, but comfortable bench which she went to and sat on it. The wind began to blow slightly brushing her now soft charcoal colored hair across her face, and caused some sakura blossoms to float by her.

* * *

><p>It was a hard day for Byakuya Kuchiki today. He had to go out on a scouting mission today with others from his squad. Several of the hollows that appeared the others couldn't handle. So he had to take care of them, or let his team members get hurt, which would displease his grandfather, and weaken the squad.<p>

He was glad he had something to look forward to when he arrived home. Hopefully Hisana will be up and walking around now.

With that thought he quickened his pace and arrived home shortly. He made his way to her room, and smiled when he didn't find her there. He quickly went out to the gardens hoping to find her there. He arrived at the cherry trees that his parents had each planted on their wedding day and discovered her on the bench they had sat together and watched the sunset together. He just stood there for a while staring at her.

She was even more beautiful since she was clean and her hair was and un-matted. Her bangs swayed with the breeze and he noticed a sakura blossom had fallen perfectly into her hair behind her ear, making her look almost rosy, instead of pale. And not only was she clean, but she also had on the yukata that he had given her. It looked wonderful on her.

After a couple minutes he came beside her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She must not have heard him come up because she jumped a little and gasped as she quickly turned toward him.

"I'm sorry," he removed his hand from her shoulder, "I didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled as she recognized him. "It's alright; I just wasn't expecting anyone right now."

"How are you feeling? Did you enjoy the gardens?"

"Oh yes, they are beautiful. I haven't seen anything like them before. And I am doing better now"

"I'm glad you like them." He came around and stood in front of her. "Anything in particular stand out to you?"

She smiled, "Yes actually."

"Would you show me?"

"Of course." She stood up and began to walk back around the mansion, and he walked with her. She walked to the top of the connecting ponds to the stone lantern located there.

"Those white flowers are the ones that I like the most."

He looks at them. "Ah, the white lilies. They do have a rare simple grace don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

"The white lily means purity, which makes it perfect for you. I sense in you an aura as pure as the light on the moon." He smiles at her.

* * *

><p>She stared up at him surprised. How could he think that about her? He didn't even know her for two whole days. Just what was she to him? Other than just a girl that he had picked up from the street. She really didn't know much about him either really. He was kind and considerate to her, but was he like that to everyone?<p>

She saw him smile at her surprise. "The sakura blossoms are my favorites."

She regained her composure at the sound of his voice and smiled. "They are also beautiful. I haven't seen anything here that I didn't like. Everything is just quiet and peaceful here."

"Yes, it is. Well, dinner will be served shortly. My grandfather is being held up at the office so it'll just be us tonight."

"Alright then." She felt more comfortable that way actually. She didn't know what his grandfather would think of her and thought he might just throw her back without any mercy at all. And she knew she had to go back someday, she just didn't want to just yet. She wanted to know the man who had compassion on a girl from one of the last districts, and why he had.

"I need to change out of my shihakusho before I eat though. So you can come inside and wait for me there, or I can come back and get you out here if you want to stay in the garden."

"I'll come inside and wait for you."

He smiled and started walking inside, and she followed. Outside his room he said to her, "I'll just be a couple of minutes."

She nodded as he went inside his room to change. When he came out he was wearing a white robe over his clothes, signifying his nobility. She tried not to show it, but that robe disheartened her a little, but she wasn't sure why really. It was a visible testament of the difference between them. He was nobility, and she was from the 78th district, but why did that matter to her?


	4. Chapter 4

He knew she had never really knelt down at a table before so he made his movements on how to eat properly slow so she could see what to do without feeling foolish enough to ask him. He wanted her to feel comfortable here. He had ordered some miso soup from the kitchen so she had something simple, yet nutritious to eat.

After they were done eating he stood up. "Would you like to see why the sakura blossom is my favorite flower?"

She looked up at him with a slightly surprised expression on her face, then she smiled, "Yes, I would like that."

He held his hand out to her to help her up and she stared at his hand for a few seconds, and then gently laid her hand in his. He smiled softly and pulled her up slowly. He then laid her arm across his and then led her out to the garden back to the cherry trees where the sun was beginning to set in the background.

* * *

><p>He stopped her a few feet away from the trees. "Wait here," he said.<p>

"Alright."

He continued till he was standing just in front of the trees and then pulled out his zanpakuto. She gasped and stepped back a little.

He looked at her and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He then closed his eyes and said, "Chire, Senbonzakura."

As she watched him, his blade disintegrated into what looked like countless sakura petals dancing around him. Her eyes widened in wonder at the beautiful sight. A few broke away and started to dance around her and she held her hands out palm up and one petal lands in her hand. She then saw that it is actually a small, but razor sharp piece of his blade. As she moved her hands a little she could see the pink is just the deepening light reflecting off of the piece of metal.

She looked at him again with her mouth slightly open and he smiled softly at her.

"It protects me, and also fights for me when I need it to."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, this is why I like Sakura blossoms the most." Without a motion from him, the blades all gracefully gather around him then forms back to his zanpakuto again.

She smiled warmly, "Yes, I can see why you like them."

He walked up to her and smiled. She stood in front of him meeting his eyes for a while, something was suddenly very important to her to know.

"Why did you help me? There are thousands in the Inuzuri district that needs help, some more than I did."

Her question seemed to catch him by surprise, but it really shouldn't have. "I think you're belittling your condition when I found you. If you hadn't gotten help by the next day, I'm convinced you would have died. You still aren't fully recovered yet. And I helped you because I happen to see you. I don't always see the people in the other districts, even if they're right there. When I do see them, I try to help as best as I can."

She wasn't sure if he realized how arrogant he sounded. Yet, he also sounded kind. After looking at him for a little while, she started feeling a little odd, so she sat on the bench nearby, and a few seconds later he sat next to her.

"This must be a bit much for you"

"I've lived in the Inuzuri district ever since I came here. It isn't the most pleasant place to live, but I've gotten used to it."

He looked up into the sky looking at the stars. "I was born a noble. In fact, I was born in this very house." His hand slowly encased hers, and she didn't pull away. She hesitated for a second then says quietly, "Most nobles are."

* * *

><p>He looked at her wondering a little curiously what that last comment was supposed to mean. But thought nothing of it and looked up at the stars again. "I hope you like it here," he was fairly certain that she did, but he wanted to be sure.<p>

"Yes I do, it helps me forget. It'll be hard to leave when I am well again."

His heart jolted a little at that last remark, he hopes he will be able to convince her to stay. He didn't want to give himself away yet so he concentrated on the other statement, "Forget?"

She turned her head away slightly, so he didn't push it. He felt guilty for reminding of her something she'd rather forget so he slowly wrapped his arm around her, and when she didn't flinch or turn away, pulled her against his side. She was so small that her head rested against his arm instead of his shoulder, but he didn't mind. The little tingle he felt when she hadn't pulled her hand away from his was nothing against this feeling. He could have sworn he was in the sky, and not on the ground. He hopped that she would come to care for him the same way he cares for her, so then she wouldn't want to leave.

Smiling a little he looked down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep against him. He smiled a little wider, rather tenderly then called for a servant to bring a couple blankets so they wouldn't get cold that night. He would have carried her to her room, but she wasn't as exhausted as she was when he first found her, so she might wake up, and he didn't want to do that. He also wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. He's been alone for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

As she slowly woke up she realized that she was sitting up, which isn't the position she usually slept in. And then she realized that she was leaning against something warm and soft, and felt an arm equally warm and soft arm around her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open as she stiffened a little in surprise and embarrassment. He must have woken up at her sudden movement, or was already awake because he loosened his hold on her a little.

"Did you sleep well?" She looked up at him and saw his slight smile, then blushed as she sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's quite alright, you were tired, and I didn't mind." She then realized that he was holding a sakura blossom in his hand, so he must have been up for at least a little while. As she watched him, he opened his palm and held his hand up. Then a soft gust of wind carried it away.

As she thought of what his comment meant, she blushed a little more and stood up.

* * *

><p>He watched her stand up quickly then realized he probably shouldn't have said that. It startled her and he didn't want to scare her away. So he stood up as well.<p>

On his days off, like today, he would always go and visit his parent's graves, and even though he had a guest, he still intended to go this morning, besides he had something important to tell them today.

"I am heading to the Kuchiki sacred burial grounds to visit my parent's graves."

"You are?" Somehow she wasn't surprised to learn his parents were dead. He just seemed so alone.

"Yes, I shall return shortly." He bowed to her and entered the mansion to change. He put on his white robe that signified his status as nobility then headed out the back of the mansion towards the sacred grounds.

When he arrived, he knelt in front of his parents graves, lit the incense, and placed his palms against each other.

"Hello Mother and Father. I finally made lieutenant, and Grandfather said he believes I am already ready to become head of the Kuchiki clan. It is a great honor to be held in such high regards by a man such as him. Senbonzakura also taught me bankai as well. I shall of course need more training in it to be able to qualify me to become captain, so I shall practice more before I show anyone."

He paused for a little while, thinking of his parents and wondering how they would react if they were here now and heard this next part.

"I've also met a woman, a beautiful woman. Her eyes are so clean and pure, like a lake of water with the full moon reflecting from the night sky. Her hair is black as ebony, and her skin is like porcelain." He lowered his head a little, "The problem is that she isn't from the seireitei, not even from the top districts. She is from the 78th district called Inuzuri. So obviously, she isn't noble, or even from a well bread family. And it is also against policy for her to even be here. I found her almost dead, and couldn't just leave her. What should I do?"

The problem turned within him for a few minutes, and then he felt peace steal through his soul. Comforting him in a way only his mother was able to when she was still alive. He smiled, recognizing it for what it was.

"Alright mother, I will do it. I will go against regulations and follow my heart. Thank you for the guidance, until next time."

He then stood up and walked towards the mansion, smiling a peaceful smile.

* * *

><p>She entered the mansion a couple minutes after him intending to change. As she turned down the hallway to her room, Byakuya came out of his room and walked down the hallway, not noticing. She watched his back that was covered with his white robe, which is a physical symbol of what he was: nobility. Her spirits sank. He was noble, and she was from almost the lowest district. There was nothing that could separate two people more. She realized that she really didn't belong here and that she should get out before someone were to see her and get him in trouble.<p>

She quickly ran to the room she had been living in for the last couple of days, and found her old clothes had been laid out for her last night after they had been washed. She regretfully changed out of the yukata that Byakuya had loaned her and back into her old one. After wearing the soft fabric, she realized how itchy and course hers was, another symbol of her low status.

She quietly left while Byakuya was still visiting his parents, and made her way through the seireitei. She knew her clothes would give her away about not being from the area, so she crept from one building and alley way to the next, making her way to the gates of the seireitei.

Unknown to her, a couple of hollows had followed her to the seireitei, having felt her weakness before, and decided she'd make a tasty morsel. And now she wasn't protected by the man she was with, they waited for a good time to strike.

* * *

><p>As he walked back, a sad feeling sank into his soul without him knowing what it might mean. He scanned around the mansion to find Hisana. He couldn't find her reitsu. He quickly made it to her room and found the yukata she had worn that morning, and her old clothes gone. His heart sank as he gasped a little, knowing what this meant.<p>

He must have really scared her this morning with his thoughtless comment about liking her falling asleep on him and then took off. He quickly went to his room to change into his shihakusho, then ran after her.

As he was searching for her, the third seat of the 6th squad appeared in front of him.

"Fukutaicho, an unknown presence has been spotted in our training grounds.

He realized that it was probably her and headed in that direction, "Let's go then." He hoped it is her, and that he wasn't too late and someone else really sees her.

* * *

><p>She sat in a small alley way for a few minutes to catch her breath since she still hadn't recovered all the way. She wished it didn't have to be this way, to leave without saying anything. But knew this was the best thing to do, to just disappear from his life.<p>

She sighed then got up and headed down the alley way towards the street, then felt a dark presence above her. She froze and slowly looked up to see a tall bug like hollow looking down at her.

"Well hi there tasty one." It licked its teeth in anticipation as she started to back away. She then felt a second dark presence behind her one second before an unseen hollow scratched her arm long and deep. She cried out and held onto her arm, then began to run the other direction, and then an unknown shinigami appeared behind her facing the hollow that was visible above them. She paused in surprise.

"Go on you stupid girl, get out of here," she started running again. Then she heard the shinigami cry out as the invisible hollow kills him from behind. She closed her eyes regretting that someone had died trying to protect her, but not knowing what else to do she continued to run.

The long slimy tongue of the hollow on the walls of the hallway curled around her ankle and she fell to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" the invisible hollow said. "We're not even close to finishing here."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the hollow, and then another figure, a familiar figure, appeared between her and them. He swung his zanpakuto cutting off the tongue that held her and the hollow roars in pain.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked.

She's so surprised and glad to see him that she didn't answer. Then the visible bug like hollow began to fly towards Byakuya, and he disappeared for a second, and then appeared behind the hollow with his zanpakuto back in its sheath, and the hollow disintegrated without another sound. Just then the second hollow appeared right in front of him and attacked, Byakuya blocked it, but not before a scratch appears on his cheek. Blood fell gracefully down his cheek.

She gasped a little and stood up, still holding onto her throbbing arm, "Byakuya-sama, be careful." She wouldn't be able to handle it if he were to die protecting her as well.

"Chire, Senbonzakura," a flurry of pink petals flowed around the hollow, encasing it in its coffin. When the petals flow back towards him, the hollow had already disappeared. He then turned towards her smiling, but with a deep and painful sadness in his eyes. She knew that sadness was because of her. But that was all she was able to think before her vision swam and a sudden weakness took her so she falls to her knees.

* * *

><p>He figured it was probably blood loss that made her weak and fall, which couldn't help her already weak condition anyways. So he went over to her and picked her gently up in his arms.<p>

"Don't worry; I'll get you some help. You'll be safe again soon." He then shunpoed to the Squad 4 barracks where Unohana Taichou treated her herself. Knowing that Hisana would be uncomfortable with shinigamis so close, he stayed with her as she was treated.

He thought about why she would want to leave, and realized it might not have been his comment that had made her want to leave. But the difference between them, no other noble would look twice at her since she wasn't from the seireitei. And knowing the difference between them made her uncomfortable. Also since she was such a kind and gentle soul, she probably left so she wouldn't get him in trouble. He wanted her to be happy, so he knew what he had to do.

Since her recent problem was only blood loss, the treatment didn't last long and Unohana proclaimed her ready to be taken home. Hisana sat up quickly and stood up, so he stood up too.

"Let's go, I will take you back out of the seireitei," he says bravely, but his heart was breaking inside.

She looked up at him, but only nodded, and turned her head away.

When they arrive at the gate, they both hesitated, "I hope you don't get into trouble because of me."

"I more than likely will, especially if they figure out that I was the one that brought you here, but that is the least of my worries. This is where we part. I can see you don't want to stay in the seireitei."

She looked down, slightly ashamed, "As much as I like it here, I just don't belong. The most someone like me should even try and dream about is maybe a shop or something. Not living with nobility."

"I am sure you dream of more, a pure soul like yours deserves to be treated like nobility and so much more." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's different, but you can always visit here at anytime. I won't hold you here, but I won't keep you away either. But know this; your beauty stuns me to the deepest parts of me. I, Byakuya Kuchiki, heir to the noble Kuchiki family, and soon to be head, care for you more than anyone I've seen or met."

She looked up at him in shock. How could someone like him care for her like that? They are from completely separate worlds, and they've only known each other for a few days.

"Even nobles have feelings," he removed his hand from her shoulder, "but go if you must."

Uncertainly she slowly backed away, then turned and began to run away from the seireitei.


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya watched her run off, his heart aching. He couldn't bare to see her disappear, so he turned away before she rounded the corner.

Since today was really his day off he returned to the Kuchiki mansion. He had planned on spending the day with Hisana, so since she wasn't there anymore, he wasn't sure on what to do with himself. So he walked around the gardens, trying to take his mind off of her. But after wandering aimlessly, he finds himself in front of the white lilies. He smiled a sad smile as he remembered those were her favorite flowers in the entire garden.

He then turned away back to the mansion to practice his calligraphy. Which he did until dark and then he forced himself to go to bed where he lied for several hours, till sleep finally took him.

* * *

><p>As she had started running away, tears started running down her cheek. By the time she reached the corner, they were flowing steadily and she worries that Byakuya-sama may have seen them. And if he did, he might come after her to find out why she was crying. And she didn't want that because she wasn't even sure herself.<p>

She wanted to get away, so that she would not cause any more trouble for the man that had done so much for her, even though she was so far beneath him. He was from one of the noble families in the seireitei, while she was just from the Inuzuri district, 78th of the south districts.

As she reached the Inuzuri, she stopped running, as running would attract too much unwanted attention. She wandered aimlessly through the shadows as she thinks about the last few days, and why she had an ache in her heart.

Towards nightfall she found herself in front of the building where she had fallen asleep and Byakuya-sama had found her. She turned away from it, not wanting to be anywhere near there right now, but then it began to rain again.

"How ironic, and how fitting for my mood right now," she said softly to herself. Knowing that even though she has recovered a lot from her illness, it still wasn't a good idea to walk around in the rain, she reluctantly walked inside the building. But she sat in a completely different place, as far away from her last resting place as possible. But she wasn't sure as to why she didn't want to remember. They were good memories to have.

Then she realized that he had changed her whole world. She now knew what life really should be, and not what she really lived. He had given her a tiny morsel of hope that, because of the circumstances, she could not except. She broke down heavier than before and sobs uncontrollably. She wants that life, and yet she can't have it. She came to the conclusion that she hated the man that tantalized her with what he had, and couldn't give her.

She cried long into the night, and the only reason no one heard her is because they were staying inside out of the rain. When she finishes, she doesn't hate him any longer. He wanted to give her what he had, but she couldn't accept. She was the one that refused it, even though she wanted it dearly.

She lied exhaustedly waiting for sleep to take her, but as she finally does fall asleep, the last thing to run through her mind, was a memory of the gray eyed, black haired man smiling at her, and not of a memory of the mansion or gardens. Why?

When she woke up the following morning, she wondered for a little while. Why did she keep seeing that man in her head, instead of just the gardens that she had loved so much? Then she gasps as she realized what she just thought. She loved the gardens very much, but she kept seeing the man. Does that mean she feels for the man more than the life he represented?

She stripped down her barriers and thought of the times she spent with him. While the time in the mansion and gardens were wonderful, the best memories she has were all with him. Totally unaware of it, she had developed feelings for the man that she never expected to feel for anyone.

She loved him, and the true reason she had returned to Inuzuri was her own pride and blindness. She wanted to be with him, even if it is in the seireitei, where she felt like a fish out of water. It wouldn't matter, as long as she was with him.

She stood up determined. She will return to him, if he was still willing to take her after she had left him. She hopes he does, she wouldn't be able to handle it if he doesn't. So she started running back towards the gates of the seireitei, hoping to be able to see him again, even just once.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he realized it is too bright, he had over slept. He bolted out of his bed and changed into his shihakusho and shunpoed to the barracks without even trying to make himself look presentable. He arrives barely in time and everyone looks at him wondering why he looks a little disheveled this morning and a little hurried, but he offered no explanation and they were left to wonder.<p>

They received orders to patrol the Rukongai districts their squad is assigned to, so they head towards the gates.

* * *

><p>When she reaches the gates, she wonders how she is supposed to get in. People like her weren't allowed in the seireitei. She sighed wondering what she's going to do, then by a miracle, the gates open, and the man she most wanted to see stepped through them.<p>

When he walked through the gates a movement from the far side of his vision caught his eye. When he turned to look to see what it was, his eyes widen, and his heart leapt. It was Hisana, he didn't expect to see her ever again, let alone after only one night.

After a moment he gained control of himself again as she hid behind a wall. Was she just hanging around the area? But then she peeked out from behind her hiding place and looked at him then hid again. A clear signal to him, she wanted to talk to him. So he orders the rest of the shinigami to wait for a moment then walked to where she is hiding, trying not to have too high of hopes.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at her location, she realized she didn't know what to say. So she looked down and mumbled nervously, "Um, good morning."<p>

"Morning Hisana," he says.

She hesitated for a little while longer, and then decides to just get it over with. Her fingers fiddle a little nervously. "Um, d-d-did you mean what you said last night?"

She's looking down so she doesn't see the gleam of hope in his eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Well ... I ... um. That is," she whispered the next part, "I also care for you deeply."

* * *

><p>When those blessed words made it to his ears, he almost felt like he couldn't take it. She also cares for him? Even love him? It was almost more than he could hope for.<p>

He smiled tenderly and lifted his hand to her chin, and lifted it. He could see her sincerity and her feelings in her eyes. He slowly leaned toward her and kisses her softly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

* * *

><p>She stiffened with surprise when he kissed her, but then she relaxed and kissed him softly back, rejoicing that he still loved her. She also smiled tenderly at his words after the kiss.<p>

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was afraid you would hate me after I ran away yesterday."

"Nothing in this or any other world can make me hate you. If you want, I can take you back to the mansion right now."

With a pang, she remembered Rukia. She couldn't just leave her in that awful place, not when she can actually do something about it now.

"Aren't you on duty?" she said to give herself some time.

"I can return to my duties after escorting you."

She looked down again, and decided to tell him at least part of the truth, "Actually, there is something I need to do right now, in the Inuzuri district."

"What is it?"

"Just some stuff," she was ashamed to admit to him that she had abandoned her own sister.

"I'll walk around with you, and then take you in."

"No, you go on with your duties, I'll meet you here later," she smiled reassuringly at him.

He took a step back, "Alright then. As soon as my duties are finished, I shall return, and we will walk in together."

"Yes, I would like that. I'll meet you here later then."

He smiled and walked back towards the group of shinigamis that he was with. After they left she hurriedly ran back the way she came, excited. She can now provide for Rukia like she should.

Rukia was gone when she arrived at the spot she left her, but she was expecting that. So she walked around from place to place looking for her. Hours go by and she was not able to even find one little trace of her. Her sister had vanished into the maze that was the Inuzuri district.

What had she done? If she had only held onto her for one more night, she would have been known to Byakuya-sama too and not lost at all. Oh she couldn't bare it. She slumped against the wall of a building in an alley way and cried silently.

When she is done, she resolved that she will look for Rukia every day until she finds her and take her away from this horrible place, so that she will be able to live in safety and comfort. But she will not tell Byakua-sama her shame. She doesn't deserve to be called Rukia's sister till she was able to right this wrong she has done unto her, and she knew that she will never be truly happy till she does.

It was getting a little late so she makes her way back to the gates of the seireitei to meet with Byakuya-sama, and enter into her new life with him.

She arrived there a few hours early so she sat to wait for him. When she saw him next he was walking towards her alone. She stood up and came out of her hiding place, and waited for him smiling softly. When he reached her, he caressed her face softly and they kissed again.

When they finished they gaze into each other's eyes a bit, smiling. He then wraps his arm around her shoulders and walks with her through the gates, where they will live happily together.


End file.
